Data durability is of paramount importance at an enterprise level, as device failure may result in the loss of data. Accordingly, if a reliable data protection system is not utilized, permanent data loss may result.
While various types of data arrays may be utilized to protect data stored within a centralized data repository, data is often stored within internal memory devices located within separate and discrete computing devices. Often, this data stored within these internal memory devices may be unprotected and, therefore, a device failure may result in permanent (i.e., non-recoverable) data loss.